1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to recognition technology, and more particularly to a computer device and method for recognizing a removable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable disks are portable storage devices. When a computer device is connected to a plurality of removable disks, the computer device may allocate a device name and a system disk name for each of the removable disks, such as “removable disk (f:)”. The computer device further displays the device name and the system disk name in a menu of “my computer” provided by the computer device. However, if the computer device is connected to multiple removable disks, distinguishing between the removable disks is not at all obvious, nor is it convenient to check each one.